No Mistakes
by InLoveWithClatoLove
Summary: What happens if the force field blew up in the 74th Hunger Games. How will the tributes cope? With they survive despite the odds. What secrets have been kept from everyone. How will they reach the light? Was everything planned, or was it a mistake? Ships: Peeta/Katniss, Cato/Clove, Marvel/Foxface(Finch), Rue/Ruben(District 3 boy), Prim/Rory, Gale/Johanna, Finnick/Annie
1. Chapter 1: The Force Field

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Hunger Games! Unfortunatley!

Seneca Crane POV.

This years Games are going great! We are making the arena really hot. Suddenly and alarm when of and the lights powered down. One on my capitol assistants ran up to me.

"Sir, the temperature level you requested for the arena was much to hot. " I loved at her wonder why this was important when the power just went out. But then she continued. "The force field has exploded!"

Katniss POV.

I heard a far of boom. Sparks flew and the air was filled with smoke. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was bad. I ran back to camp where Rue and Peeta were.

"Run!" I screamed to them. We took off into the fog.

"Ugh!" The breath was knocked out of me as I ran into something.

_Or someone,_ I thought as I watched Clove grab Cato hand to help her get up.

"We aren't going to hurt you! Follow us!" she shouted over the loud rumbling noise we were hearing. We began to run into the fog, wondering what would happen next.

Katniss POV.

After running for hours, we finally found a clearing. I sat down on a log to see catch my breath and see who else we had. Peeta, Rue, Marvel, and I were sitting on logs, winded. Clove, Cato, and Foxface were breathing normally. As if they did NOT just run thirty miles. Marvel stood up and wrapped his arms around Foxface. with his chest against her back. They were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend. I saw Cato kiss Clove on the head.

_What's up with the Careers? _I thought. Then my mind wandered to Peeta. At first our love was an act, but now I think I really like-like him. I called him over, and he sat next to me on the log.

"I think I might like-like you. For real" He knows I was faking, but his proclaim of love was real.

"Is this a joke?" he asked, failing to keep the elation off his face.

"No. It's true!" I didn't know how close our faces were until we were kissing. I never wanted it to end, but humans need oxygen. I hugged him close. The sky was extremely dark, but Marvel had made a fire.

"Why don't we go around the circle and say our names, ages, favorite colors, and relationship status." We all murmured in agreement.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am sixteen years old, my favorite color is forest green, and I am Peeta's girlfriend." I saw Peeta smile at the end of my sentence.

"My names is Peeta Mellark, I am sixteen years old, my favorite color is sunset orange, and I am Katniss's boyfriend."

"How did you guys become a couple?" Foxface asked.

"I saved her life with some bread when we were eleven. We meet again at the reaping. Our angle for the games was 'Star-Crossed Lovers'. I really loved her. She was acting. She grew to really love me. Now we're a couple." Peeta summed up.

"That's nice! My name is Marvel Quaid. I am seventeen years old, and my favorite color is orange-red, like Finch's hair. By the way, Finch is my girlfriend." Marvel said, playing with Foxface's hair.

_Is that her name! Finch!_ I thought.

"My name is Finch Emerson. Also know as Foxface by Rue, Peeta, and Katniss. My favorite color is royal purple, and I am dating Marvel."

"How did you guys meet?" Clove and Cato asked in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. Smiled! I have never seen either of them smile! They are either smirking or scowling!

"Well, District 1's Career trainees had to visit every district for training. I met Finch in the woods we were training at. She was gathering berries for her family. When she got reaped for the Hunger Games, I was really excited … Until I remembered it was the hunger Games." Marvel said sheepishly. We all looked at clove, who was next in the circle. She glared at us.

"My name is Clove Fuhrman. I am seventeen years old. My favorite color is bloodred-"

"Yeah, baby!" Cato yelled. They high fived, while I stared at them. Was the emphasis on blood really necessary?

"So … yeah." She said.

"Relationship?" Marvel asked. Clove looked at Cato. He nodded. Huh? What is going on here?

"I'm married to Cato." Clove announced, holding up the most gorgeous diamond ring I have ever seen. There were gasps of awe and gasps of surprise. Clove and Cato smirks in unison.

"My name is Cato Ludwig, I am seventeen years old, favorite color is blood red, and I'm married to Clove." He nodded for Rue to go. She sighed.

"I'm Rue Stenburg. I turned thirteen in the games. My favorite color is wheat gold." She stated simply.

"Relationship?" Marvel provoked. Rue looked ready to cry and punch Marvel at the same time.

"She's single," I said. I loved Rue like she was Prim. No way was I letting her date. Rue took a deep, shaky breath.

"Um … Well … It's complicated." She said finally. Really Rue! Boy troubles already!. She stood up. I'll be right back. She walked of to who knows where.

It was the middle of the night. All of us were sleeping with our boyfriend/girlfriends. But not Rue. She sat off to the side alone, deep in thought. Suddenly I heard a loud shout that woke everyone up.

"Rue!" it yelled. Everyone popped up and ran over to Rue. She just sat, with a look of shock and confusion on her face. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No. I'm hallucination. It can't be! Could it?" she whispered.

"Rue! Where are you, Rue!" Rue shot up from her spot.

"Ruben!" She screamed. "Ruben, I'm here!"

"Rue!" A boy ran through the bushes. He saw Rue. I almost stepped in front of her, but she was running away. Running to the boy. _He looks so familiar! Where do I know him from. Oh! He's the District 3 boy! The one Cato Killed!_ I looked at Cato and he had turned a shade lighter. Clove looked indifferent. I looked over to Rue and the boy, Ruben. They were hugging and kissing to no end. I cleared my throat. Rue broke away from the boy and blushed.

"Everybody, this is Ruben. Ruben, meet Clove, Cato, Peeta, Marvel, Finch, and Katniss." Ruben waved.

"So is this the 'It's complicated' you were talking about?" I asked. Rue blushed again.

"Well yes, because you see … he was dead." She said nervously.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Cato said.

"No prob. District 13 has some cool technology." Everyone's mouth dropped open. "It was fun being dead. No Hunger Games. No school. Well, there is school in D13, but that's ok."

"Did you day District 13? Marvel asks.

"Yeah! They are planning a rebellion. We were sent out hear to find you, I decided to come since Rue would be here." He replied. Rue blushed for the third time. Oh geez. Ruben looked around. His eyes lit up when he say Clove.

"Clovey!" He squealed.

"Hey little bro!" she said, and hugged him. Once again, everyone had their mouths hanging open. Except for Clove, Ruben, and Cato. I guess married couples have no secrets.

"Their siblings?" Marvel asked. "But Ruben is so *Ah*(makes a happy sigh and does sparkle hands) and Clove is so Ugh!(grunts and makes a sadistic face)." Clove, Ruben, and Cato all glared at him in unison. "Never mind," Marvel said. "The signature glare is still there!" Rue was on the floor laughing with Finch and Peeta. I just stared at them.

"Is anyone going to explain the sibling situation?" I spoke up. Clove sighed.

"Until I was 10 and Ruben was six, we lived together in D2. Our parents divorced, and my mom and Ruben moved to D3. We reunited at the Games.

"So your husband killed your brother?" I said in disbelief. All three of them groaned.

"We knew the most about the rebellion out of all of you. It was my job to kill Ruben so District 13 could retrieve him, revive him, and have him mess with the force field so when they planned to raise the temperature, it would burst." Cato explained slowly, as if I was a small child.

Ruben noticed this and said, "Why are you talking so slow. None of us are small children. Speaking of which … " He turned to Clove. "How far along are you?" Clove turned beet red.

"Not here!" she whisper shouted. I was so confused. _What are they talking about!_

"Well, you've got to learn to trust them at some point!" Rue said. _Wait! Rue is in on this too?!_

"What is going on here! " I ask. Clove sighed.

"Well … "she began, glaring at Rue and Ruben. They giggled. "I'm kind of, sort of, maybe just a little bit … " Cato rolled his eyes. "Pregnant" she finished, whispering.

"What!" we all yelled. "Why didn't you tell us! You've been working the hardest here! What about when you ran into me!"

"Stop!" she screamed. "This is why I didn't tell you guys. I didn't want to be seen as the girl who couldn't do anything because of her stupid pregnancy!" We all nodded. I know how hard it is, to be helpless, and I hate it.

"Why don't we just go to sleep and work this out in District 13?" Finch suggested.

"That's cool. I notified them, and they will be here in the morning." Ruben said. So we all settled down. Me in Peeta's arms. Rue in Ruben's. Clove in Cato's. Finch in Marvel's. We fell asleep wondering what the morning would bring.

This has been the first chapter. Reviews are welcome. But please be nice. I like constructive and positive feedback. No hating!


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving in D13 (KatPet)Gal

Disclaimer: I don't' own the Hunger Games! :'(

Katniss POV.

I awoke to a slight breeze. I shot up. I saw a hovercraft in the distance. I began to panic. I woke everyone up.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Relax! It a District 13 hovercraft!" Ruben replies. I sighed in relief.

"Wait! Where's Clove!" I yelled. I heard a retching sound in the distance. Cato paled and sprinted towards it, with me hot on his trail. I burst into another clearing only to see Clove on her knees, throwing up everything she had eaten in the past 3 days. Cato was already there holding her hair back and soothing her.

"Clove!" I screeched. "Are you ok? You scared us!"

"I'm fine," she replied weakly. Cato picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the group. The ladder was just being dropped down to rescue us.

We were on the hovercraft. The fastest ones were being used on a mission, we our trip would take a day. It was night now. I looked around. Cato and Clove were in a corner making out. Marvel and Finch were on the sofa snuggling and sneaking kisses. Rue and Ruben were practically glued together by the hip. They would hug, chat, kiss, than repeat. I was getting sick of all of the lovey-dovey energy! But then Peeta walked over.

"Looks like we are on a direct flight to District 13 for a Love Retreat!" he chuckled.

"I guess so…" I replied, feeling awkward because we were a couple.

"So, what do you want to do? I know there are books somewhere." He began. I stopped listening to him. I was to busy staring at his perfect, square face. And his full kissable lips. I wanted to do something with him, but it had to be subtle. Suddenly, I lashed out, and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to me. I kissed him full on the lips, surprising him and me both. But I didn't care. I was enjoying it too much. I heard a snicker behind me. I pulled away and turned. Everyone was staring at us. I blushed. But I couldn't resist and kissed Peeta again. I smirked into the kiss. _So much for being subtle!_

When we reached 13, I was greeted by Prim's cries of joy. I ran and hugged her.

"I missed you so much Prim!" I cried into her. I pulled back, and standing, watching us from afar was my best friend Gale. "Gale!" I yelled. I hugged him. "I missed you so much!" I looked around for Peeta. He was talking to Marvel. "Peeta!" He looked at me in confusion and walked over.

"Yes Katniss?" He asked.

"Peeta this is Gale, my best friend and hunting partner!" I explained. I thought Peeta would be jealous, but his eyes lit up when he saw him. What a surprise (sarcasm). Peeta is too good to be jealous.

"Hi! I've heard o much about you from Katniss!" He shook Gale's hand. Gale gave a small smile.

"Gale, this is Peeta, my boyfriend!" I said happily, because they were getting along. But Gale's smile instantly dropped. He looked down. But what happened next I did NOT expect. Gale lashed out and punched Peeta. He punched Peeta! What happened to getting along!? I thought Peeta would fight back. But he just sadly looked down.

"I guess I'll just go get some ice for this then. I'll see you later Katniss." He muttered, and walked away. As soon as he was gone, I exploded on Gale.

"What was that? Act all friendly then go and punch my boyfriend? What is your problem!?" I screamed. Gales had just as much rage in his eyes.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Huh? Just act all friendly because that idiot dough boy stole you? I love you Katniss! I thought we could get married and maybe have a kid if the Rebellion works! But then he came and ruined everything!" Gale yells. I paled.

"Look Gale, I love you too. But as a brother! I would never date you! My heart belongs to Peeta! And if you can't except that, then I just lost all love for you that I ever had." Gales hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I just got really jealous." He mumbled.

"I forgive you. Now go out there and live your life. You'll find another girl to love." I said., and walked away.

A/N: So, how did you like it? What do you want to happen next. I won't continue without at least 2 reviews. It only takes a second. I don't care if all you right is "Good". Please just review! Does anyone have any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3: What? Training Center?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games (too bad for me )

Katniss POV (Still. Most chapters will be in Kat POV)

After I scolded Gale, I went to find Peeta. He was sitting on Cato and Clove's sofa with Cato, Clove, Foxface, Marvel, Rue, and Ruben. He was holding an icepack to his face. I could already tell he would have a black eye. I ran up to him.

"Aww! My Peeta! Are you ok?" I fussed. Cato and Clove smirked at my tone of voice. I glared at them and Rue giggled. I probed my fingers over the bruise. Peeta winced. I gave him an apologetic look.

"Tell Gale I have something for him, will you?" Peeta said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. What is it?" I replied.

"I want to show him the weapon room and gym. Beetee has a specialized bow and arrow for him." He said. As I nodded in agreement, Clove and Cato jumped up.

"Weapon room!? Where!?" they yelled in unison.

"In the basement. When you step out of the elevator, take your first left, then right, another right, then a left. Room 0023." Peeta said indifferently. Clove and Cato sprinted out of the room. For a pregnant girl, Clove was really fast and agile. I knew when her stomach got bigger, she would be really down. Marvel spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

"Really Peeta? Do you know the danger you just put us in?" he said jokingly.

"We heard that!" Clove and Cato yelled for down the hall. Marvel went pale. Rue and Ruben smirked.

"Maybe, we should follow them!" Rue said mischeviously (A/N:I spelled that wrong! ).

"Hmm, that's a good idea!" Ruben said, leaning closer. Their lips touched and they began to kiss passionately. I cleared my throat. WE were al really used to this. I thought it would wear off, but still they managed to make out at random moments. They must've been used to it as well because they no longer blushed when interrupted.

"So about that follow Cato and Clove thing?" Finch questioned.

"Lets go," Marvel said. We all ran to the elevator and followed Peeta to the gym. .From outside the door, we could hear knifes being thrown and dummies being slashed. Peeta pushed open the door. Everyone's mouth dropped open. The gym was huge, with more weapons than I'd ever seen before. But even more surprising, about 70% of the thousands of dummies in the gym were either missing parts, had holes in them, or had a knife stuck in them. Otherwise know as "deemed dead". It was crazy. And still Clove and Cato we going at the dummies with countless knives and swords.

"Cato and Clove," Marvel began. They didn't hear. "Cato and Clove," he said a little louder. Still nothing. "CATO AND CLOVE!" he screamed. They turned their heads. A dummy was coming at Clove from the back. She threw a knife behind her and the dummy dropped dead. We all recovered from shock as Marvel said, "Do you want to save a few dummies for us?" Cato walked over to Clove and whispered something in her ear. She smirked.

"Nope." Cato replied. "Were good, thank you." They continued killing the dummies. I saw Rue get a mischevious (A/N: wrong spelling…again!) glint in her eye. Not again! "I guess we'll just stay here and bother you, then." Rue said. She grabbed Ruben's hand a pulled him to the center of the training center. In the way of Clove's knives. Then, she grabbed Ruben's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. A long, passionate, over-rated kiss. I sighed in disapproval. Clove groaned.

"Move lovebirds!" she screamed. Rue broke the kiss.

"Please! If you and Cato can practically mound each other in every room, we can kiss right here, right now. In front of all of you." Clove moaned. Not even blushing from Rue's comment. Rue and Ruben were making out again. Clove walked over to us. "

"So, want to go somewhere else. You know. Get some lunch? It's almost that time." She said nonchalantly.

"Sure" we all said. She sighed and sang a for note melody. Cato came running over.

"Ready" he said. "But I don't know about them" he noted looking towards rue and Ruben.

"Rue!" I screeched. Rue broke the kiss and sighed, leaning her head on Ruben's shoulder.

"We're coming!" She yelled. They jogged over to us. "By they way, Clove, your voice is really pretty." Clove raised her eyebrows and mumbled a "Thanks". We all walked out of the door. As soon as we hit the elevator, I looked to Rue, expecting her to have her lips glued to Ruben's. But instead I looked just in time to see Rue's pupils dialate very quickly and she collapsed.

That's it for now! Please review. I need idea's!


	4. AN, If You Don't Read, Story Ends! :(

Hey guys! In the next chapter, Finnick, Annie, Madge, Johanna, Rory, and some other people will be introduced(so we can have all of the couples). I was wondering what they should do.

1.)Truth or Dare

2.)Never have I Ever

3.)Watching a recap of the 74th Hunger Games (warning: will be very emotional)

So, majority rules! Please review with what I should write next! Thanks to all of the positive reviews I've gotten. YOu are all so supportive. Also, Yes, Rue is fine. A lot of you were worried about her. Don't worry, she will go back to being innocent. Go RUEBEN! (what a hilarious ship name!)


	5. Chapter 4: Bombs

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I was having writer's block. But I have a super good idea! So, here goes!**

Clove's POV:

I heard a shriek from the back of the elevator and whipped my head around in time to see Ruben catching Rue as she fell. The scream had come from Katniss.

" Oh my gosh! We have to get her to the hospital!" she cried frantically.

"Where is it?" Marvel asked.

"Follow me," I replied calmly. My brother picked up Rue and we exited the elevator. We were all walking really fast, but no one said anything.

"How do you know where the hospital is?" Katniss asked rudely. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, where else am I supposed to get an ultrasound? The Command Room?" I replied sarcasticly, shutting her up. We walked through the huge, metal double doors into the hospital. Peeta went up to the front desk.

"Hi, our friend just collaped in the elevator and we don't know whats going on with her," he said quickly.

"Follow me, the doctor will be with her in a minute." We walked with the nurse to the room. I let Ruben take the lead, since he had Rue. I saw him whispering to the nurse and she nodded her head. As soon as we got into the room, I shut the door and questioned Ruben.

"What did you say to the nurse?" I said. Ruben paled.

"N-Nothing!" he replied. I looked him in the eye.

"Liar. What did you say?" I said. He sighed.

"I told her to tell the doctor not to come." he admitted.

"What!?" shriek Katniss. "You idiot! Can't you see the condition she's in! I thought you two were in love!"

"We are! That how I know she won't need a doctor! She told me about her condition and I know how it work. She doesn't need one!" he yelled back.

"Wait, whats the condition?" I asked cautiosly.

"Mshdhfg," he mumbled.

"What's the condition?" I asked again, a little more forcefully.

"Palieneuotalimakitis**(Totally made up by me, so don't write anything hateful!)**" he sighed. Me and Finch's eyes widened.

"Me too!" we both whispered in unison. "Really?" we said. "Oh, wow..."

"What's going on?"Marvel asked. Me and Finch sighed.

"So basically, Palieneuotalimakitis is a condition where when you get to happy, you have what we call an 'attack'. When you have an attack, you shart out shivering, then you shake violently, then you're pupils widen and you collapse." I explained.

"I saw her shaking and tried to warn her, but it was too late," my brother said sadly. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. Everyone looked surprised I was hugging someone (other than Cato of course). I glared at them and their faces went back to normal.

"The good news is she should wake up in the next hour" Finch piped up. I nodded. All of a sudden there was a loud alarm. I looked out into the hallway. Doctors and nurses were gathering patients and helping them towards the exit. Katniss joined me outside.

"Hey you!" she screamed at an unoccupied nurse. "What's going on?" she asked.

"That alarm signals we need to get to the underground chambers immediatly!" he said, taking off to help another patient. Katniss's eyes widened. We rushed into the room.

"Guys, we need to get the hell out of here." she said.

"What about Rue?" Peeta asked. "How will we get her out of here?" I heard someone clear their throat at the door. Ruben had Rue bridal style in his arms.

"Are we read to go?" he asked rolling eyes. We rushed to the door, following him. That's when the announcement came on.

"Attention District 13, we will be closing the emergency doors in T minus 5 minutes. Please proceed to the emergency chambers immedeatly in a calm orderly fashion. To my surprise, no one was running or screaming like I expected. I could get used to it here. We got to the chamber assinged to us. We were all in the same one. The chambers weren't much. Just bunkbeds attached to the wall. A little station where Cato picked up our backpack of stuff. Gale., Prim, and Katniss's mother were also with us. Along with some other people. Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and a boy who looked like a mini Gale.I knew the tributes names because I have watched every Hunger Games. Finnick and aAnnie where in love. I could tell that Johanna had a thing for Gale. And I caught Rory kiss Prim on the cheek. Unfortunately, so did Katniss and she began to yell at them.

"Katniss, relax! Let them enjoy themselves. There isn't much entertainment down here anyway" I laughed. She glared at my and I saw Johanna smirk. I smirked right back. 5 minutes later, Rue woke back up to a Katinss crying about how she thought she was dead. Everyone, including Rue and excluding Peeta rolled their eyes.

" I survived the Hunger Games Katniss. That was nothing." she comforted.

***************Line Break*************

We were asleep in our beds that night when the first bomb hit. Well actually no one was sleeping, but still. The bomb hit the surface penetrated deep, then exploded. But I wasn't worried. I've been in major disaters and this was not one of the. The second one went deeper, and make the chamber shake. The walls shook so hard they flipped me over so I was now facing the center of the room instead on the wall. I began to worry a bit then. I was small and light. The shakes could do some major damage to my baby. I rubbed my three month pregnant stomach. I had just started showing. Then, the third hit, the impact was barley noticable, so I didn't worry. But then it exploded harder than all the others and I felt myself falling. For a moment I thought I was dreaming. Until my back hit the groung. Hard.


	6. Chapter 5: She Never Cries

Cato's POV:

I jolted away as I heard something hit the ground hard next to me. I looked over the side of my bed and saw Clove moaning.

"Clove!" I exclaimed. Someone as light as Clove (who was about 100-110 lbs.) should not make a loud sound like that when they fall. Everyone was hurrying to our section. Clove began to stand.

"Clove, are you ok?" I asked, as she stood. She used the top bunk she was sleeping on for support.

"Yeah, I'm fi-UUGGGHHHH!" she was cut short when she screamed in pain and collapsed. Ic caught her on her way down and set her gently on the floor.

"She doesn't look fine," Rue said worriedly. Clove began to stand again. As soon as she was on he knees in happened again.

"UUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" she screamed ever lounder, clutching her stomach and hunched over. Suddenly, Katniss's eyes went wide and she gasped. I followed my eyes to where she was looking and so did everyone else. We all gasped in shock. Prim ran over to where Clove was. Right where Katniss was looking, was a big pool of blood coming from Clove's crotch.

*****************Line BReak***************

Clove's POV

Pain. I was in so much pain. It would just hurt normall, but then a wave of really intense pain would come. Then go.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard another scream come from my mouth. This wave was so huge and I was in so much pain. The last thing I remember was Cato picking my up, before I passed out.

Cato's POV

I sat next to Clove in the hospital chamber. I saw her eyes flutter. Everyone in the room (Rue, Ruben, Katniss, Peeta, finch, and Marvel, and me of cource) let out a big breath.

"Your awake!," I cried. I hugged her. "You fell off your bed and began screaming, so we took you to the hospital." She nodded.

"I remember" she said. A doctor walked in.

"Clove we have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, you should fully recover by tomorrow. The bad news is, you lost the baby." The doctor exited the room emotionless, while we sat and soked in the news. Clove wasn't pregnant anymore. I still couldn't believe it when I looked over to Clove. She had one tear. Just one. Running dwon her face. Clove never cries. NEVER. Not even when she was a baby. She watched her parents divorce, was abused by her father, and went into the Hunger Games and didn't cry once. This was bad. Very bad. I hugged her and she began the sob into my shirt. The rest of the room seemed just as shocked. Katniss gave me a look that said "Explain". "Later" I mouthed. Clove soon cried herself to sleep. I picked her up and we all walked back to the chamber. I put Clove in bed on the bottom bunk this time and turned to everyone. We sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"I'm worried." I began.

"Me too, Clove never cried when were were kids. She never did. Not even when she craked her skull on the corner of the table because our dad threw her into it" Ruben said sadly. I nodded.

" Do you guys promise me to to say anything about this? Don't apologise to her. Don't talk about having a kid around her. Just steer clear of the topic, will you?" I asked. They all nodded and we went of to bed. I slept with Clove and whispered in her ear, "I love you, I promise, I will protect you, I promise, I will never leave you, I promise."


	7. AN, Disclaimer

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last 2 chapters I think. So, I do not own the Hunger Games or the Characters. I owe it all to Suzanne Collins!


End file.
